She Hated Him
by nerdgonewrongxx
Summary: Ten reasons why Mai hates Zuko.


**She Hated Him **

_**Authored By Noelle Jane**_

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, yadda yaddaa, belongs to that bald guy and that other guy. Forgot their names.**

.one.

She hated the way she could never keep a straight face in front of him, her face always seem to involuntarily heat up and start to color. Even when her mask was unpenetrable like the Great Walls of Ba Sing Se, he always found that small opening, and sent her stoic expression elsewhere.

.two.

She hated that /he/ was the only one who could make her feel that particular feeling when it seems as if there are several winged bugs crawling inside your stomach, and it is both delightful and unnerving. He wasn't the most handsome male she had seen, many had topped him in appearance, and it certainly wasn't his charm. He nearly always choked on his words. Yet, as she greeted the many suitors who requested her hand in marriage, nearly all of them more attractive or charismatic, not one of them managed to make her lips tilt upward in a smile as he did with just one fleeting glance.

.three.

She hated that he was nothing more than a fugitive, a /banished/ Prince no less, yet her feelings seemed unchanged. It had been four years since she had seen him, but at the mere mention of his name her cheeks exploded with a pale pink color that contrasted sharply with the white of her skin. She was noble, she /deserved/ better.

.four.

She hated how her blades suddenly felt like as if they weighed a thousand kilograms in her hand, yet he had no trouble conjuring a flickering flame in his palm. She felt her throat go dry, and her face flush dangerously and her eyes darted to the ground. He seemed unaffected, his muscular frame sliding into a defensive posture.

.five.

She hated that he made her more envious than ever thought possible. She was not an jealous person naturally, but she couldn't help but feel rage as she watched that wench of a water bender glance in Zuko's direction, a bit too long for Mai's comfort. She could feel her lips curl into a snarl, and she glanced inconspicously towards the young woman, and when Zuko turned away a knife flew only a centimeter away from the girl's neck, to pierce to tree she sat before. The blade quivered in the bark, and the water bender quickly understood with a curt nod.

.six.

She hated him because he was the one male she could not have, but was the only one she desired. When younger she had been graced with many exquisite items, and at the age of nine she had figured out what she wanted more than life. Zuko. 

.seven.

She hated him because he made her feel /guilty/. She knew she wasn't a saint, but the way his gold eyes bored into her she felt like the most horrible person on earth, as if even the air she breathed was tainted with evil. She was almost tempted to drop her blades and blurt out an apology, but Azula's fierce expression informed her not to try it.

.eight.

She hated him because her feelings for him were blatantly obvious, yet he seemed blind and deaf to all her blushing and flustered speech. Ty Lee and Azula's constant taunts had made it obvious that she had held certain feelings for the Prince, but he seemingly decided to ignore them, much to her pleasure and irritation.

.nine.

She hated him because she knew she didn't deserve him. Someone as determined, handsome, and talented shouldn't be married to someone as plain, gangly, and untalented as her. Yet it didn't stop her from wishing wistfully from afar he would be the Prince to whisk her away. 

.ten.

She hated him because she knew her feelings for him were anything but hate. She loved him, more than she ever though she could. She had no idea if he returned the feelings, but hers remained, and for that she hated him.

AUTHORSNOTE: This is supposed to be Maiko, but now that I read over it, it seems onesided. It is also so cliched I almost wanna puke, but oh wells. I haven't updated in forever, so this is sort of an apology sort of deal. I'm sooo sorry, my creativity has flew out the window and school has sucked my brain dry. It took me five days to type this up. FIVE DAYS. Gah. I usually write stuff in one sitting period so this is a big deal for me. There are some that I like better than others, but the last three are horrible. Some of these are kinda AU, like number five. In that one, Mai and Ty Lee have joined up with the BoomerAang Team. Please don't hate me too much for the suckyness of this fic.-cowers in fear of flying tomatos.


End file.
